The present invention relates to a pole assembly that can be used as a lamp post, fence pole, utility pole or the like.
Many different types of poles or posts are known in the prior art. For example, one such earlier pole assembly was made from a material designed to absorb impacts. In another earlier invention related invention, a shock absorbing guard is placed around a basketball goal post.
Another prior art invention discloses a tubular plastic shell with an overlapping longitudinal seam which allows the shell to be placed around a vertical pole.
Still another patent discloses a cuff which is placed around objects to prevent damage from lawn equipment.